Reflect
by fackthisshet
Summary: "—Todo está bien —Pero no lo está, nada lo está. —No —Él otro responde abruptamente. —Soy repugnante. —No lo eres —Fue un impulso. " De como Butters se dio cuenta que aun en la soledad, jamás estuvo solo.


**South Park** es  propiedad de **Trey Parker** y **Matt Stone**.

 _Reflect_

* * *

Butters despierta, deprimido. Antes de ir a la escuela, echa un vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo completo y se da cuenta que hay otra persona al otro lado del cristal.

―¿Quién eres?

―Tú

No, es diferente. Su reflejo lo es. Como un Butters en blanco y negro. Y una máscara vieja que esconde su rostro y sus penas.

Butters intenta hablar con su reflejo, pero le da la espalda y se desvanece. Con un hueco en el estomago, pasa del desayuno, de los buenos días y de los reclamos de sus padres, y se encamina a la escuela.

Toma el bus justo antes de que arranque y se sienta en el último asiento, al final. Intenta hablar con algún otro chico o chica cerca, pero es ignorado. Como siempre.

El resto del camino se le hace más largo de lo normal, apoyado contra el cristal de la ventana, se queda dormido.

Todos los chicos bajan del bus, dejando a Butters dormido al fondo. Y el bus arranca sin saber que él sigue ahí. Cuando el bus va a mitad de pueblo, el conductor se da cuenta de su presencia.

―¡Hey, niño! ¡Oye! ―Butters despierta de golpe, mirando confundido su alrededor.

―¿Dónde estoy?

―En mi bus. Ahora bájate ―. Y Butters se baja de mala gana, quedando rodeado de casas en algún lugar del pueblo que vagamente conoce.

Empieza a caminar sin rumbo, deseando perderse y que nadie nunca lo encuentre.

De la nada empieza a llover. Debajo de sus pies se hace un charco, Butters lo mira directamente y se topa con su reflejo, el Butters monocromático.

Butters se agacha, quedando cara a cara con su reflejo y posa una mano sobre el agua sucia, tratando de atravesarla y tomar su mano. Como si quisiera acariciar sus mejillas, susurrando.

―Todo está bien ―Pero no lo está, nada lo está.

―No ―. Él otro responde abruptamente ―Soy repugnante

―No lo eres ―Fue un impulso. El chico de la máscara alcanza la mano de Butters, y lo toca, queriendo entrelazar sus dedos. Butters se aparta, cayendo hacia atrás con ojos desorbitados.

Cuando Butters quiere decir algo, su reflejo desaparece.

Queda de rodillas, admirando el charco en el suelo, esperando a que aparezca de nuevo. Pero no aparece.

Revisa su celular. 23 llamadas pérdidas de sus padres. La noche repleta de estrellas había caído sin que se diera cuenta.

Regresa a casa lo más rápido posible; apenas abrió la puerta y vio a sus padres de pie, con el ceño fruncido, soltó de golpe:

―Estoy castigado. Ya lo sé ―. Y fue escaleras arriba a su cuarto, sin mirar atrás, cerrando de un portazo. Todo ante la mirada atónita de sus padres.

Lanza su mochila a alguna esquina, se deja caer de rodillas frente al espejo y ahí está de nuevo. Su reflejo, su otro yo.

―Mi yo repugnante ―Dicen ambos Butters. Al mismo tiempo.

Las lágrimas resbalan por sus pálidas mejillas sin saber el por qué.

―Nunca te he gustado ―El chico de la máscara baja la cabeza. Butters no sabe qué contestar; sólo quiere acunarlo entre sus brazos y olvidarlo todo.

Apoya la mano en el cristal al mismo tiempo que el otro chico. Justo al sentir rozar sus dedos, el espejo se quiebra. Un pedazo de cristal voló hacia la cara de Butters y marcó una pequeña línea roja en su mejilla.

Para cuando volvió los ojos al espejo, su reflejo se había ido. Literalmente.

Como un vampiro, parándose frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, no hay nada.

Empezando a entrar en pánico, corrió al baño y buscó su reflejo en el pequeño espejo que colgaba de la pared. Pero del otro lado tampoco había nada.

Intentó con el espejo en el cuarto de sus padres; vacío.

Incluso buscó en la televisión y en la pantalla de su celular; no había Butters.

Se perdió a sí mismo.

* * *

Pasaron tres días que para Butters fueron igual que siempre. Lo ignoraban igual, se sentaba a comer en la mesa más alejada igual, se encerraba en su cuarto el resto día igual. La única diferencia, es que se sentía vacío. Más vacio que antes. Y más sólo. Nunca se había sentido así de solo.

* * *

Stark Pond dejó de ser parte de South Park cuando los habitantes del pueblo dejaron de frecuentarlo y prefirieron quedarse en sus casas con sus Ipads y su internet.

Se volvió un lugar solitario y abandonado. Quizá por eso a Butters le gusta ir allí cuando ya no encontraba más que hacer de su vida.

Avanzó a paso de tortuga hacia el gran cuerpo de agua y contempló su calma.

Nada. Ni siquiera podía ver su propia cara afligida otra vez.

Cerró los ojos.

―No tienes el coraje para morir... ―Dijo una voz. Una voz tan familiar. Su propia voz.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se arrodilló frente a su reflejo.

―Pero aún así tomas la responsabilidad. ―Su propia voz sonaba diferente. Lejana y entrecortada.

―Nunca te he gustado

Butters se dio cuenta que se estaba ahogando. Él se estaba ahogando.

Metió ambas manos al agua, atrapando las de su monocromático yo mismo antes que se fuera de nuevo.

Y no lo soltó.

Jaló con todas sus fuerzas hasta terminó cayendo hacia atrás en un montículo de nieve, con un peso extra encima.

Sonrió, abrazando con tanto cariño al Butters en blanco y negro. Al niño que rechazó por tantos años y que odiaba mirar a la cara por creerlo repugnante e insignificante. A sí mismo.

―Sólo tenía que abrir los ojos, y recoger los pedazos ―Murmuró, entrelazando sus manos.

Su otro yo empezó a hacer ruidos que Butters conocía bien: Sollozos.

Y como algo que estuviera esperando por tantos años, la máscara empezó a romperse como un pequeño cascaron.

Y dejó ver a su verdadero yo, con las mejillas carmín empapadas de lágrimas.

Butters sintió como una increíble paz lo invadía por dentro.

―Bueno ―Sonrió, su primera sonrisa sincera en años. ―Ya no estás solo.

* * *

Butters apartó las sábanas de una patada y caminó perezosamente hacia el espejo.

Se miró de arriba a abajo y esbozó una sonrisa.

―¡Buenos días! ―Exclamó animado; unas increíbles ganas de salir y comerse el mundo le llenaban por dentro.

El otro chico a través del espejo lo imitó.

Butters se quedó mirando un momento al espejo, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Su reflejó sonrió.

* * *

Mi estado de ánimo es inestable.

Yyyy hacía mucho que no publicaba por aquí, ups. Ya casi es año nuevo y eso significan nuevos fanfics! Tengo algunos en proceso de edición que contemplo publicar a principios de Enero, yey.

Oh, sí. ¡Feliz Navidad _atrasada_! Y **muchas gracias por leer.**

 **-Fack.**


End file.
